


Funny Story

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: "Sorry, were you sleeping?"





	

Kix opens the door of his office - the closet he’s shoved a desk into and claimed as his own - and freezes at the low grown he hears from the vicinity of the floor, along with the sound of the door hitting a body.  “Sorry, were you sleeping?” he asks, his brow furrowed as he looks down at his husband, “ _What_ are you doing?” **  
**

Jesse gives him a fuzzy grin.  “So… it’s a really funny story.  So you remember how I said I didn’t get hurt on our last mission?  Well, I might have.”

“You what?” Kix demands, and his heart stops as panicked eyes search the man lying on the floor for injuries, “What hurts?”  He kneels as best he can, checking Jesse over.  His hands come away wet with blood.  “Hold on-”  He shouts for the junior medics before carefully shifting Jesse’s arm over his shoulder to guide him up and out of the room.  There’s a gleam of metal sticking out of his blacks, just below his ribs, and _how the fuck did that happen_ and _how did I miss that_ run through Kix’s mind like so much static.  He gets Jesse up onto a gurney and curses under his breath as he cuts away the fabric to reveal a piece of a fucking transport sticking out of his husband’s back.  Jesse doesn’t make a sound, and that scares him even more.  “Jesse, can you feel that?”  He presses a finger alongside the metal.

“Feel what?”  Jesse tries to turn, and Kix hisses at him to _stay put_ as the rest of his team finishes setting up the IV with artificial blood and injects him with a local anaesthetic.  The surgery doesn’t take long, but Kix spends every second of it begging the gods, the Force, the Maker, any power that will listen that Jesse will be okay.  

* * *

 

“I was _trying_ to get to the medbay,” Jesse says with a grin as Rose looks suitably impressed, and Kix sighs heavily, running a hand over his face, “But apparently, I almost bled out and I didn’t feel a damn thing.  Still can’t feel anything in that whole area, and it’s been what, six years now?”  He chuckles to himself.

“I don’t know why you think that story is _funny_ ,” Kix mutters, though he leans into Jesse’s side when his husband pulls him close to kiss his temple, “Severe nerve damage and catastrophic blood loss isn’t funny.”

Jesse just smiles and shrugs.  “No, the funny part is that time with Fives and the dart-”  It’s worth not finishing the sentence when Kix kisses him to shut him up.


End file.
